Traded
by RefuseToSinkxox
Summary: The Grounders invade the 100 camp and take them to trade. clarke x lexa
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer;**

 **I obviously do not own any characters from the 100.**

 **This takes place a few days after the 100 blew up the Grounders. Please review and I hope you enjoy :)**

"Next we have a young man, skinny with long hair. Goes by the name of Jasper" A tall grounder stood next to a fire in the middle of what must have been a Grounder village, describing my people as if they were nothing more than cattle. He was selling us to the highest bidder. Many grounders stood around us, all anxiously awaiting the next skyperson to be sold off. I stood at the back of the line, watching my people be traded for meat, furs or weapons.

People started raising their hands or grunting to tell the man they were bidding. Jasper had his head down, looking at his tied hands in front of him. Monty had just been sold to a butcher to help clean meat, a skill Monty was more than likely lacking. Finally the bidding stopped and Jasper was shoved toward a grounder who traded a caribou for him. That's all my people were worth, one caribou.

Bellamy had been the first to be traded for. Many people had bid, and eventually he was bought by a man who built weapons for the Grounder army. The man had traded 10 weapons and a horse for him. I hadn't seen Octavia or Raven, and I pray they made it out before our camp was invaded.

The grounders had came out of no where. We weren't expecting it and we sure as hell weren't prepared. They didn't kill many of us, but instead took as prisoners to be traded as slaves to their people. Some of us had tried to run, but they caught up to us. It took me two days to wake up after the beating they had given me.

"And last, but certainly not least, their leader" He motioned toward me, and smiled so wickedly I knew something was going to happen. He spoke english to mock us, to make sure we understood that he was selling us. Oh how I fought the urge to kill him. He turned back toward his audience who began bidding. More and more hands went up, and the crowd got louder and louder. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, and I had no clue how he could keep up with the bidding. Then, all of a sudden, they all shut up. All at once, the crowd went completely still.

A Grounder came forward from the back of the crowd on horse. He wore nice clothes compared to those around him, and had many braids in his hair. He was obviously very respected, so I assumed he must be their leader. The seller nodded toward the man, who unmounted from his horse and stood tall infront of me. He spoke their native tongue to the seller, who spoke back. They kept talking until they finally reached an arrangement that suited them both, then the seller spoke "I am to tell you that the leader of the Sky People is no longer for sale" the crowd booed but quickly shut up with a stern look from the man "Clarke will go to Ton DC to work for Heda"

The crowd nodded like that statement made complete sense and eventually dispersed, leaving me and the man with a few grounders standing defensively behind their leader. The leader walked up to me and began to speak broken english "You will now go to Ton DC to work for H'eda" he motioned toward to forest, which I assumed was the way to Ton DC. "You walk now" he said slowly before mounting his horse. I walked alongside his men and followed him to his village.

* * *

Ton DC was much bigger than the village we had just been in, and the occupants looked wealthier than those who had just bid on my people. We marched through, all the while people gave me death glares and attempted to spit on me. We walked until we came to the biggest structure in the village, which resembled a house built of logs and furs. The man got down from his horse and pulled on my tied hands, taking me inside. We entered a large room lit entirely by fire, where many maps and weapons laid out on different tables. We walked through this room into a much smaller room, where a girl with long brown hair was turned around, looking down at what I assumed was another map. Her hair had more braids than the man's, and she wore clothes that fit her curves to show off her lean arms and legs, with two weapons on her sides.

"Heda" he said, and the girl turned around. Her face was stern, but she was one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in a while. She had black tribal-like paint around her hard green eyes that ran down her cheeks. She looked me up and down before nodding toward the man, which made him speak again. "This is The Sky People's leader"

She spoke back to him in their native tongue and said a few brief words before he turned and left. She then turned to me, one hand laying ontop of the handle of her sword. "You are the Leader of the Sky People?" she asked harshly. I nodded, trying to keep eye contact with her. "I am Lexa, Leader of the 12 clans". That was something I didn't expect, but by looking at her I could tell why she was their leader. "Go now" she motioned with her hand for me to exit and then turned back to look at the maps. I turned and left the way I came in, where the man was waiting for me.

"You are now hers" he said as we started walking again.

"What does that mean?" I asked, taking a quick glimpse back at her home.

He rolled his eyes, like I asked the stupidest question he's ever heard. "You will work for her. Clean and cook and all of that" we took a sharp corner and started going downhill. "She now owns you, so I would listen and do as she commands"

We stopped in front of a small hut, where we entered into a small room. It was nothing compared to Lexa's home, and only held a bucket and pole. "This is where you live now. I will tie hands to pole" He walked me over to the pole and attached the rope binding my hands together to a chain wrapped around the pole.

"What is the bucket for?" I asked as he started to leave.

"Guess" he laughed as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Grounders are not quiet sleepers.

I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep in the camp anyway, considering I had no clue where my people were and what _they_ were doing to them, but it was impossible to sleep with so many people surrounding you in their small tents, grunting and snoring and talking to no end. I finally was able to tune them out and actually sleep, but it wasn't long until they were all up, fighting outside and cheering each other on. I rose from my so-called bed-the ground- and sat cross legged, waiting for someone to untie me from the pole.

Eventually the man from yesterday showed up. "You are late" he said, unlocking me from my pole and walking out. I followed behind and walked next to him, trying to keep up with his pace.

"How am I late? No one came to get me" I questioned, looking to the tall man for an answer, which he didn't bother to give. We walked in silence to the Commander's home, where he lifted the door- an animal skin- to let me enter. I walked awkwardly through and turned to see if he was coming, which of course he was not, so I continued alone to the small room. I walked in to find the Commander placing one of her many knives into her sheath. She looked up, no emotion on her face, hard eyes piercing into me like she wanted to kill me right then and there.

"You're late" she said dully, moving past me back out into the larger portion of her home. I followed suit, not bothering to question how I could possibly be late. She came to an abrupt halt, turning toward me with her knife. She quickly cut the ropes that were bounding my wrists, and I rubbed them automatically to try and help sooth the burns already formed.

"You will do as I say, no questions. Got it?" I nodded quickly "Good. Let's go" she turned again and we left.

Working underneath the command of Lexa wasn't all that bad if I had to be honest. For the past week I got things for her, like her weapons and food and horse, but other than that I mostly stood behind her and listened. The man from before, who I now know as Ryder, told me some other things I should do even though the Commander didn't tell me to.

"You will protect her no matter what." He demanded "I do understand you do not care for my people, and I do not understand why Heda chose to keep you instead of killing you, but swear to me you will protect her at all costs" I nodded and he turned back toward Lexa, who was speaking to a large group of her people in their own language, Trigedasleng. She looked so confident, and all eyes were trained on her, watching her every move and listening attentively to every word. If only I had had that much respect from those of the Ark.

she finished and the crowd began to roar with cheers and stomping, while Lexa just stood silently until they stopped. She then turned and walked away, Ryder and I following close behind. We walked back through Ton DC, taking the path to her home, when she finally spoke.

"Ryder, you may go"

"Yes Heda." he gave me a quick glance before veering down a different path. I watched as he disappeared into a nearby hut, before I turned my attention back to the Commander, waiting for my dismissal. For the past week, she has barely said anything to me, and when the sun began to set, as it was doing now, she would tell Ryder to return me to my hut, but we continued walking until we reached our destination. Lexa entered her home, so I did too. She went to a nearby pail, dipping a cloth into the water and began to remove the tribal paint on her face. I stood idly by, very unsure of why I was still here.

"Your people" she began, and my stomach dropped. If any of them are hurt, I swear to god I'll kill anyone who laid a finger on them. "They are strong. Not as strong, but still strong. And all are alive"

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Heda"

"Do not thank me. I have done nothing" She commented, which was far from true. She looked up at me from where she sat, and for a brief moment something flashed on her face, she almost cracked a smile. But the moment passed quickly and she stood abruptly, inches from where I stood. "You may go" she said. I nodded, turning to leave. As I left, she said quietly "Goodnight Clarke", and that night was the first time I fell asleep with a smile on my face in a long while.


End file.
